Teaching Excellence
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After 3 years away from WWE, Michelle McCool makes an unexpected return, aligning with Damien Sandow and vowing to take WWE back to school. But why has Michelle returned? Michelle/Damien! Layla/Summer!


_A/N: This story is a slight AU aside from Michelle's return. How? Read and see?_

Smackdown was live in Seattle, Washington and the show was in it's midpoint. Then "Hallelujah" played signaling the entrance of one Damien Sandow, the Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses.

Damien walked down to the ring with his head held high and a smug look on his face with a microphone in his hand. He had something on his mind that he had to let the WWE Universe hear.

"Great, just what we didn't need.." Cole laughed.

"Man I'm glad he's here to enlighten these people. I bet they could use the education." JBL commented, happily hyping Damien.

"John, you can't be serious." Cole laughed more.

"Of course I am serious, Michael." JBL grinned. "Damien's an intelligent, talented, man. These people should follow his example." The big Texan added.

Cole gave his broadcast partner a good-natured eye roll as Damien's music died down.

Damien raised his microphone to his mouth with a cool smile on his face, selling the jeers from the fans for a bit while his theme ended. "I am the luckiest man in the world right now. I have actually found a beautiful woman that I can actually have a conversation with!"

"Well that's a surprise." Cole teased.

"She's attractive as can be but strong and intelligent as well and I am pleased to know her." Damien spoke, hyping up this mystery woman.

The crowd lightly booed as they listened to Damien's words, curious as to who he was referring to.

"But enough delay. Without further ado please show your appreciation for miss Michelle McCool!" Damien declared.

"Bradshaw, did he say who I think he did?!" Cole exclaimed.

Then "Not Enough for me" played loud and clear. "I think that's a yes Michael!" JBL replied in surprise.

Michelle came out wearing black-rimmed teacher's glasses while also sporting a plain but elegant white blouse, and a cross pendant around her neck while in black high heels.

Damien gave Michelle a gentlemanly gesture by pulling down the middle ring rope as they cheered her, just to welcome her back to the WWE spotlight.

Layla had been watching backstage alongside her fellow SLayer Summer Rae and her eyes lit up as she saw her longtime friend. "No way!" She squealed in delight.

"Oh my god yes way!" Summer smiled with her eyes wide as she stood next to her fellow SLayer. "Michelle's back!"

The innocently seductive's Brit's mind was swimming with questions as Summer hugged her in excitement and happiness for her. Michelle stood in the center of the ring, a cool smile on her face as she gripped her mic.

"Look at these people, showing their praise for Michelle McCool." JBL said with a smile.

Michelle raised her mic. "Thank you all for your warm and kind welcome back. You're probably wondering why I'm back in WWE after 3 years.."

The fans buzzed among themselves in anticpation to what Michelle was going to say.

"It's quite simple really. I realized that the WWE needs to be a bit better, whats the word Damien?" She asked, giving him a wink.

"Educated." Damien replied with some bass in his voice.

"Exactly. You see, when I was away from WWE, I could tell that you people were quickly getting quite stupid, so that's why I'm back. Damien and I are here to take the roster back to school." Michelle smirked.

The crowd's cheers of appreciation and welcoming for Michelle turned to jeers from the preachy blonde while JBL just shook his head, "Michelle and Damien have their work cut out for them. How could they boo her now when she just spoke the truth?"

"Maybe its because she insulted the WWE Universe?" Cole laughed.

"They could use the education Michael and who better than a teacher and an intellectual savior to do it?" JBL insisted.

"Well Michelle is a former schoolteacher in Florida." Cole replied, informing the fans of Michelle's past before wrestling.

"Exactly Michael. If anybody can educate the WWE Universe, it's them." JBL said with a nod.

Damien raised Michelle's arm in pride. And the crowd eagerly booed Damien and the returning Michelle, showing no love for the haughty intellectuals.

Despite Michelle's new attitude, Layla couldnt help but smile and cheer for her bestie.

"Well, welcome back to the WWE, Michelle." Summer smiled as Michelle soaked up the boos along with Damien.

"Come on Summer I wanna make sure I'm the first person she sees!" Layla squealed.

"Lead the way, Lay." Summer beamed. She was ready to follow her friend.

Layla eagerly rushed to the gorilla position.

Michelle McCool and Damien Sandow walked backstage side by side after an impactful little promo to the crowd. It was official, Michelle McCool was back.

"Chelle!" Layla squealed, rushing to hug her friend.

"Lay!" Michelle beamed with her arms wide open for her friend.

Layla eagerly enveloped the leggy blonde in a tight hug, which only made Damien smile. Their friendship was very touching.

"Good to see LayCool back again." the former Teacher's pet smiled alongside Summer.

"It is Damien. Never thought I'd see you with your former teacher again." Summer teased.

"Me neither." Damien said with a light chuckle. He was a far cry from his days as Aaron Stevens as he was now working with Michelle as her partner in wrestling. "It's great to see you back Michelle."

Michelle nodded to him, as Layla hugged her tighter. "I've missed you so much Chelle.." Layla murmured.

"Aww I missed you too Lay." Michelle replied, returning the tight hug. Out of all the friends she's made in the WWE Layla was her closest and the fact that she was here made her return all the sweeter.

Layla giggled sweetly, kissing Michelle on the cheek. She made no attempts to hide that she was a happy lesbian.

"So why are you really back, Chelle?" Summer asked with a friendly smile on her face.

Michelle had some painful personal reasons, but she had one universal reason for returning. "I missed competing."

"That's all?" Summer asked innocently. She was certain there was more to it.

Michelle's gaze showed visible pain as she shook her head.

"What's wrong, Chelle?" Layla asked with a bit of concern for her longtime friend which was shared by Summer. "We're listening. It's okay." she said softly.

Michelle fought back tears as she held up her left hand which was devoid of her wedding ring. She'd only worn it backstage so as to not draw attention to it on-camera.

"Oh my god are you serious, Chelle?!" Layla asked in shock. Her expression was shared among Damien and Summer. A woman without her wedding ring was a sign that she was either single...or divorced.

"I am Lay...Mark and I...we split.." The usually bubbly blonde's voice cracked as she started to cry.

Damien, Summer, and Layla were moved by this. They all hugged Michelle in her time of need.

"It all happened so fast.." Michelle whimpered.

"It's alright, Michelle we're here for you." Damien said softly.

"Mark was completely unreasonable, Lay.." Michelle whimpered.

"I always had a feeling that he wasn't any good for you in my heart." Layla replied.

"W-W-Whattya mean Lay?" Michelle asked, taking her glasses off and handing them to Damien who carefully pocketed them.

"I always thought he just wanted to be with you to replace Sara, not because he loved you in his heart." Layla answered softly.

"He...he couldnt be that shallow, r-right Summer?" Michelle whimpered.

"I don't want to believe that but it really sounds like it." Summer replied. She didn't want to believe Mark was that shallow but with how saddened Michelle was it really sounded like it.

"I wanted to come back and compete, but Mark, a guy who wrestles once a year now, all he wanted was for me to stay home and take care of our kids. How is that fair?" Michelle whined.

Layla hugged her friend tighter. "Shhh...its gonna be okay Chelle. Summer, Damien and I, we'll take care of you. We promise."

"Exactly. You have 3 friends right here who'll do anything for you." Summer seconded.

Michelle smiled tearfully. "Thank you girls, and thank you Damien..thank you so much."

"We're happy to help you Chelle, anytime you need it." Layla smiled sincerely at her longtime best friend.

"Why don't we go out together, the 4 of us?" Michelle asked cheerily.

"Lets do it." Summer grinned as the rest of her friends had approving looks as well.

Then with that the four wrestlers packed up their things and left the arena, ready to celebrate Michelle's return tonight. The tall blonde needed this, a night out with some good friends in the one place where she would always be welcome, the WWE. Everything was right with Michelle McCool.

To be continued...


End file.
